


If You're Ready, Like I'm Ready

by anderred



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4861205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anderred/pseuds/anderred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>donnanople prompted: "I jokingly told you that the only way I’d marry you was if you did this weird outlandish thing, and you actually did it, and I’m kind of charmed."</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You're Ready, Like I'm Ready

The sound of the Thanksgiving Day parade blares from the living room, Blaine barely registering Cooper’s commentary with Sam to properly hear what they’re saying. Something about the cast of _Matilda_ being too young to be on a float when a prestige actor like himself deserves it more.

Rachel rolls her eyes across from him.

“I wasn’t invited this year and I was in _Funny Girl_ , you don’t see me complaining,” Rachel speaks up as she whips the mashed potatoes.

Blaine snorts quietly from his side. “Not after you threw that piece of carrot at my flat screen, you mean?” He laughs when she throws him a glare from the other side of the counter.

“It slipped from my hand.”

“You were in the upstairs bathroom when I turned it on. You had to walk through the kitchen to grab the poor vegetable.”

“What’s your point?” Rachel challenges, though Blaine could pick up the smile in her voice, the whip machine in her hand while the other is placed on her hip.

Blaine laughs louder. “Nothing, my Maria.”

“Good,” she grins at him, settling the bowl aside to wipe her hands with a dish towel. “So where’s your other half?”

“He said something about getting caught up with Hunter and Santana, the three of them should be here soon.” Blaine takes a small bite of the stuffing he’s been making, which nearly sends him to his knees with a delighted moan. “I don’t get older, I just get better.”

She lets out a giggle of her own, nodding her head playfully in faux agreement. “You didn’t tell me you invited _all_ of Satan’s advocates for dinner.”

“Don’t worry we have spare holy water in the cabinet.” Blaine smiles over at her as they start setting up the table. “They’ll behave.”

Rachel balances three champagne glasses in her arms. “Maybe he’s standing on top of the Empire State Building by now. You did tell him to.”

“First off, you really need to stop eavesdropping on me and my boyfriend,” Blaine tells her with a light tone, earning him a far too innocent looking shrug from his friend as she arranges the glasses in perfect diagonal distance from the plates. “And second of all, I didn’t tell him _that_. I meant what I said so I could make him stop―”

“Oh my god,” Cooper practically yells, the distinct sound of the remote drooping onto the floor following after.

“Oh my god, dude!” Sam echoes, halting Blaine and Rachel’s movement from the dining table.

“What?” He calls over, bringing a fork with him as they make their way towards the living room, Rachel’s heels clacking behind him.

Cooper and Sam remain gawking at the TV and soon after Rachel’s gasp fills the room.

 _“Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice? Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you.”_ Sebastian Smythe is standing on top of a wide float, the gigantic electronic turkey waving its wings behind him as he sings and dances to the beat blasting from the stereos, a mic in hand while he raves the crowd in an impromptu concert.

“Oh my god,” Rachel whispers before practically squealing everyone’s ears off.

“Is that Hunter and Santana?” Sam points to where two people are jamming behind Sebastian, serving as his backup singers, _“Don't say no, no, no, no-no! Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah! And we'll go, go, go, go-go. If you're ready, like I'm ready.”_

“I’m offended! Why didn’t he ask me!” Cooper throws his hands in the air, though his blue eyes are sparkling far too brightly as he turns to his little brother with a nudge.

 _“Cause it's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do.”_ Sebastian finds the camera and winks, singing overdramatically into his mic with a wide grin. _“Hey Blaine Anderson, I think I wanna marry you.”_

“Oh my god.” Blaine drops the fork with a loud rattle.

-

“You didn’t like it?”

“What in the world were you doing up there!” Blaine paces across the kitchen floor as Sebastian casually takes a bite out of Rachel’s pumpkin pie.

“I thought it was pretty obvious what I was doing.”

“But _why?_ ” Blaine stops to frustratedly grab the fork from Sebastian’s hand, forcing his boyfriend to look at him with an all too charming smile.

“Because the Empire State Building wouldn’t let me hang up a banner at the top,” he answers easily.

Blaine shakes his head with a sigh. He had no doubt Sebastian would pull such a thing, now Rachel’s comment actually made sense. “I jokingly told you that the only way I’d marry you was if you did this weird outlandish thing, and you actually did it!”

“There we go,” Sebastian smiles wider as he leans his arms on the counter top. “Are you actually surprised I did?”

Blaine eyes him for a second before calming down and sitting on the stool next to Sebastian. “No. But I am surprised they actually allowed you to do that and ruin the parade.”

“ _Ruin_? Excuse me, we made it better,” Sebastian defends with a slightly offended tone. “We caused a riot.”

“You did. You got chased by security guards, Sebastian.”

“Damn, I was hoping they didn’t show that,” he laughs, fully turning in his seat to face his boyfriend. “And?”

Blaine blinks at him. “And what?”

“And what did you think?”

A blush blooms across Blaine’s cheeks, his lips twitching up at the corners. “And I’m kind of charmed.”

“As you should be,” Sebastian replies confidently, reaching for Blaine’s hands to twine their fingers together. “I almost got arrested for you.”

“And embarrassed yourself on live TV.”

“And embarrassed myself on live TV.” Sebastian nods with a squeeze of Blaine’s hand, pleased to feel Blaine squeezing back.

“And embarrassed me.”

“Oh please, you love the attention.”

Blaine slaps his arm with a “Not like that!” causing them both to laugh, scooting closer together until the shorter man leans himself against Sebastian’s chest, long arms wrapping around his shoulders.

It’s quiet and peaceful for a moment, the fireplace cackling from the other room filling their silence with a comfortable ease. Blaine absently plays with Sebastian’s long fingers, tracing the taller’s ring finger before looking up and placing a soft kiss against his boyfriend’s jaw. “Well, I do know this chapel on the boulevard we can go _oh oh oh._ ”

Sebastian’s mouth opens into a grin that takes over his whole face, pulling back to stare down at Blaine with excitement in his eyes.

But before either of them can say another word, the pantry cabinet bursts open―Cooper, Rachel, Santana, Hunter, and Sam with a guitar surprising the shit out of Blaine as they begin to sing, _“No one will know oh oh oh! Oh, come onnnnn, Blaine! Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow oh oh oh!”_

Santana throws Sebastian a wooden spoon, which he catches gracefully to use as a mic, nearly sending Blaine off the stool in hysterics.

 _“Shots of patron, and it's on, Blaine!”_ Sebastian sings, the others echoing behind him like a church choir as he gets on his knees and blindly reaches over his shoulder where Rachel places a fresh, untouched pie, an elegant silver ring sitting in the middle that causes Blaine to cover his face with an enamoured wet chuckle.

 _“I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh. So what you wanna do?”_ Sebastian looks up at him with hopeful eyes and Blaine knows that he can’t brush off his boyfriend’s ridiculous hints at proposal this time. Every single one, from having a barbershop quartet sent to his work or that time Sebastian stole Mister Schue’s baby to act as a pretend ring bearer for show (They’re still not allowed back at their home), have all been real, and Blaine’s finally ready to answer like he has been from the beginning.

“Yes, baby,” Blaine nods, leaning down to cup the edges of the pie with a laugh. “I do wanna marry you.”

 


End file.
